


Yes I’m changing

by Casimirjarvis



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, appreciation, mattsworldau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimirjarvis/pseuds/Casimirjarvis
Summary: It’s mattsworld with blue leader and secretary Tord, it’s adorable okay.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Yes I’m changing

Maybe it was in the way he walked, or talked, Tom couldn't be sure. He let his gaze follow the norsk around the room as he picked up papers and scattered clothes off the floor. They'd just had sex on Tom's desk and it had caused quite a mess, papers and other desk things strewn all over the floor. Tom sat half-naked on his desk with a cigar hanging from his lip, his blue work shirt unbuttoned and falling off his shoulders. Tord looked worse though, his hair a mess and he had thrown his clothes on haphazardly, shirt still undone as well as his tie. His boxers were hanging low on his hips and honestly, Tom liked seeing him this way. In fact, that was a bit of the problem. he liked Tord. Despite the fact that they practically had sex almost twice a week, they weren't a thing, in a relationship. That was never an official statement. They just were mutualy horny a lot and in close proximity to one another. Tord was the blue leader's secretary and he was the blue leader.

But this was different, this feeling that stirred in his stomach, his heart seeming to skip a beat too often. He...liked him, and that was scaring him a little. He didn't like catching feelings for people and Tord was the last person he expected to feel this way about. Maybe it was because of all the sex? Maybe it was making him soft. Or maybe.. maybe it was because afterwards Tord always seemed to glow a little and he had this small little smile that always tugged at his lips. Those lips.. the first few times they had started these interactions Tom refused to kiss him, too personal. But, he caved in after a while and eventually one night he had kissed him, right before he orgasmed too. Fuck that was probably the best orgasm he'd ever had too, that kiss felt like fireworks, it was amazing. Since then he always made a point to kiss him, he just couldn't go without it.

Tord was putting things back on the desk now, working around the male the best he could. Tom just wouldn't stop staring at him though and he was taking notice. He looked up at him, digital eyes not as expressive as his real ones could've been. Tom hated the fact that he couldn't see those beautiful metallic silver eyes of his, he missed them. But his eyes were just a part of him, they weren't all of him. And he liked all of him. 

Tom gently reached over to him and took his chin into his hand, his real one, and guided Tord back over to stand in front of him. He put out his cigar in the ashtray and left it there so he could gently cup Tords face into both hands, admiring him. Tord leaned into his warm hand as his digital eyes looked back up at the leader. It made Toms heart flutter, that damn feeling again. He made no move however, letting his one good eye look over the man before him, absolutely entranced by him.

"Your hair's all messed up sir." Tord said softly as he nuzzled into Tom's hand, a small grin dancing on those pretty lips of his. Tom only smiled and caressed his cheek softly with his thumb.

"You should see yours." he chuckled, looking up at the male's hair, his signature horns all messed up from the pulling. He looked back down into his eyes, or well, visor it seems, and smiled wider. He leaned in a pressed a small kiss to Tords lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away. Tord kisses back, snaking his arms up and wrapping them around Toms neck, pulling him in closer. 

Tom wondered if he felt the same thing that he did whenever they kissed, those fireworks that sparked immediately when they kissed. Or maybe that feeling of his stomach twisting up in excitement or the fluttering of his heart. He wouldn't ever be able to tell if so though, he'd only know if Tord told him, and that required Tom telling him first. That scared him though, he didn't want to loose Tord and he had this fear that if he admitted that he cared about him then the universe would just take him from him. He didn't want that so he figured maybe he'd say nothing for a while at least, enjoy his company, love on him without ever letting him know. It saddened him, that he may never know his feelings but he found comfort in the knowing that he was protecting him.

Tord let out a soft noise as they kissed, encouraging Tom to pick him up. Tom pulled his hands from the boys face and rested them on the underside of his thighs, picking him up and placing him in his lap. Then he wrapped those arms around the males waist and held him close, leaning up now so their lips wouldn’t break from one another’s. But despite hes best efforts, Tord eventually broke that kiss to look down at the man, no expression in those digital eyes of his. Toms cheeks had heated a little and his face a little more red. Tord only smiled and ran a hand through Toms hair, playing with it some. 

“Thomas..” he said softly, Toms heart racing. “I have something I... I want to tell you.” He continued, looking away from the Brit and to the floor as he thought his words over carefully.

“What is it?” Tom struggled to catch his gaze again, not wanting him to look away like that, it worried him. “Is something wrong?” Tord quickly turned his head back to look at him and shook his head softly, a smile still there on his lips, it calmed Tom.

“No no, not at all.” He said softly, tracing the scars on Toms face gently with his fingers. “No it’s a good thing. I think.” He thinks it’s good? Tom felt worry rise in his throat, what could there be bad about what he had to say? 

“What I want to say is..” Tord paused, god the suspense was killing Tom. “Is..well. I think that I’ve fallen for you sir..fallen hard in love with you.” Tord looked into his eye for a moment before looking down again, slouching in Toms lap. Toms mouth hung open for a moment as the words ran over and over in his mind. Love? Love? He loved him? He really loved him? Love? 

He was shocked and he could see the embarrassment on Tords face, the shame and the start of heartbreak. Did he think he didn’t love him back? Of course why would he, Tom hadn’t admitted anything. He wished he’d look up at him, see the love in his eye and how so very happy his words had made him. 

“I’m sorry sir I.. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Tord started to climb out of his lap and off the desk before Tom stopped him, hands gently guiding Tord back to his spot and lifting his chin up so he could see him. Tom had the biggest smile on his face, it startled Tord a little. The Norsk even felt his own frown turning into a smile when he saw just how happy Tom was. In fact Tom was so happy that a couple tears started to fall, rolling down his cheek and gracefully falling on his skin. His lip quivered as he began to laugh quietly, holding Tords face in his hands.

“Love. You love me?” He asked, voice trembling as more tears started to fall. Tord had never seen him cry before, but he nodded softly.

“I do Thomas. I love you.”

“I love you too Tord.”


End file.
